The Power of Three
by Seed of the Dark Angel
Summary: Three sisters discover that they have capabilities that are not normal. Kairi, Namine, and Xion must cope with strange occurances that are associated with beings of the dark realm.


I have not done a story in years! It has been so long since I had any inspiration. Life just sucks out all of my creativity. I hope you like this story.

**Disclaimer**: I definitely do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The existence of beings higher than humans isn't something that is spoken of much. Many things that are known currently are bits and pieces of the truth, a truth the ones in the dark world residing within the humans world do not want to be known. Chaos will become the world if the truth shall become known to humans. Many of the humans are victimized by dark beings and it is up to those willing to protect the innocent and weak to prevent and stop suffering.

After a long and hard day of helping the Al-Bhed move into the new housing development on the island, Kairi was set on going home and taking a nice long shower. She had felt so lucky to have her father hire so many men to help all those people move in and since he is the mayor, it was part of his duty. Kairi began to think about all the new changes that will be made on the islands because of this massive immigration and how the lives of all those people have changed since the government had evacuated their home island, Bikanel. Yuna was happy about this because now she could visit her cousin Rikku whenever she wanted.

Kairi was almost home and she had felt the air become a bit colder, which had given her goose bumps. As she headed to the house, the heard something but it was vague at first. The voice seemed almost haunting. But then the voice continued to speak and it became more clear.

" We want you next," the voice had said in a whisper.

The voice kept repeating itself, saying the same phrase over and over. Kairi covered her ears in trying to cover up the sound, but there was no success. Kairi began to run the rest of the way home, which was not far. She made it to her porch and grabbed the doorknob, but was startled at something. As she held onto the doorknob, she saw something in her mind and the voices stopped. She could not hear what was happening but only see the event. A pale blonde girl with blue eyes and wearing a white dress had entered the kitchen in the house. There, she had opened a container and grabbed a sharp knife. She began to slowly cut her wrist. Kairi had let go of the doorknob and was very much startled.

" I really think I'm going crazy. It's been a long day," Kairi said as she shrugged off her nervousness. A loud scream was heard and Kairi quickly entered the house and into the kitchen. Her sisters, Namine and Xion both were in trouble. Namine was sitting on the floor leaning against the stove with a knife in one hand while her wrist was severely bleeding and Xion was having a panic attack from her phobia of blood. Kairi took action by grabbing the gauze and bandages from the bathroom and treated Namine's wound as best as she could.

" Xion, calm down!" Kairi anxiously yelled. After a few minutes Xion pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance. Afterwords, she called their father. Both were on their way to the house.

" What were you thinking Nami?" Kairi asked.

" I don't remember what happened. Can you not hear them? They want me dead." Namine replied faintly before she went unconscious. There was much blood loss and Kairi's clothes showed it. Help needed to arrive soon.

" I'm sorry Kairi, I was too scared," Xion said nervously.

" It's just your phobia. Did you see her do this?" Kairi asked.

" Sort of, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you how." Xion replied. " I saw it before it happened."

" You are not crazy because I did too," Kairi said. " Let us not tell others about that or we might be hospitalized too."

Help arrived and had taken Namine to the hospital and after treatment, many questions were asked that could not be answered. They placed Namine in the mental ward but she wasn't speaking to therapists or answering the questions. Kairi, Xion, and their father made it home early in the morning. Kairi managed to fall asleep quickly from her exhaustion.

Xion could not sleep and decided to go to the island that everyone uses as a playground. She sat on the papou fruit tree and stared out at the ocean in deep thought. The sun was not up yet but there was a strong wind and the air was cool. It seemed as though it was about to rain, but surprisingly, it did not no matter how much it seemed as though the rain would come. About an hour had passed and a small boat had made its way to the dock where all of the small boats were kept and Roxas appeared before Xion not very long after.

" What's up?" Roxas asked. " You look like there is something wrong."

" I couldn't sleep last night," Xion replied.

" Is it those nightmares again?" Roxas asked.

" No not this time. Nami is in the hospital," Xion replied. Surprised at this news, Roxas wanted to hear more. He had always liked Namine and this news had upset him very much. " She had a bad cut on her wrist and they thought she tried to kill herself so they put her in the mental ward."

" We should go see her today," Roxas said eagerly.

" Sure," Xion replied.

" Come to the vacant island alone at night. Bring no one." The whispers told.

I love it when advice is given to me on how a work of writing can be improved.

Have you ever took a look at writing you did years ago? It is such a scary thing. I'm am almost ashamed to have written certain things. Thank you to those who are reading this.


End file.
